Secret Lives of Vampires
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Everyone thinks of us as one thing, Monsters of the Night. We are just like them except different living styles. I hope the secret isn't revealed when we go to Empire High. LylaxZac MaddiexDiggie DinaxDeuce VioletxFletcher SavannahxJack


**Lyla's POV**  
NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! ME AND MY BEST FRIENDS FOR CENTURIES ARE GOING TO A HUMAN HIGH SCHOOL!  
Dina: "It can't be that bad!"  
Everyone glared at her.  
Violet: "Now, we HAVE TO sleep during the night instead of the day. YIPEE! No."  
Savannah: "How about we get a little sleep?"  
Everyone groaned and went to their room in the Nightmare Mansion.  
The Nightmare Mansion is a place where every vampire in Tyrant, California. The mansion is in the middle of the woods. A lot of campers come and ask to use the bathroom. This is where I got to know my best friends for LIFE.  
To tell the truth, I never knew my human name. My name was given to me by my foster aunt. Most people don't know their human names when they reincarnate into a vampire.  
Well, time for introductions.  
I'm Lyla Santos. I have 2 cousins, Nixie Santos and Sirena Santos. We're nieces of Aunt Rita but we aren't related.  
I have blonde hair that is sightly curly and blue eyes.  
Madison "Maddie" Rooney is a very nice and thoughtful girl. She is very athletic and even considers herself an athlete(she has a basketball hoop in her room). Maddie is smart, driven, and very witty. She loves to win and doesn't really show her feelings.  
Maddie has straight blonde hair and green eyes. She has glasses and always wears her hair in a ponytail, but lets her hair down occasionally.  
Dina Schwartz-Garcia is a colorful, confident, resourceful, irrepressible friend, who helps navigate all kinds of fun adventures. She has a Brooklyn accent that is super cute(I NEVER TOLD YOU THIS!)!~ She sells stuff and wears colorful headphones that she gets from a dude in the mansion.  
She has brown curly and wavy hair and brown eyes.  
Violet Ventimillagia has an aggressive, fearless, and blunt exterior. While she harbors her real feelings underneath. Violet's bad temper makes her quick to criticize and attack. Sometimes to annoy her we call her Violent. She is good at any sports. She also hates losing and is a really good singer.  
Violet has curly brown hair and brown eyes.  
Savannah O'Neal is a downtown girl. She's a tomboy who comes from a large high-energy, HUMAN family, but since she died, she never saw that family again. Savannah enjoys skateboarding and is a fantastic artist. She is sweet, sensitive and shy. She likes dogs and gets along with them.  
Savannah has curly brown hair and blue eyes.

* * *

** At Empire High**  
Me: "Are you ready, girls?"  
Everyone nodded.  
I wore a blue tie dye shirt, a demin vest, demin short shorts, and blue sneakers to my knees. I wore my hair in a side ponytail.  
Maddie had a tank top with a basketball on it, jean shorts, and white, dirty jordans. Her hair was in a ponytail.  
Dina wore blue headphones, a purple vest, a blue shirt with splashes of color on it, demin short shorts, and sparkly, white jordans. Her hair was down as always.  
Violet wore a purple shirt, purple shorts, and purple sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail.  
Savannah wore a light blue and red, plaid shirt that has the sleeves rolled up, demin short shorts, and pink jordans. Her hair was down.  
We entered the high school. Everyone's attention was on us. We went to the secretary office to get our schedules and they kept staring at us. We had same classes together.

* * *

** At P.E**  
We went outside to run laps. I'm glad I didn't die yet(Duh, vampires can die from sunlight). We just kept running laps until the bell rang to go change and take a quick shower.  
D**n, school is h**l.  
I washed myself with icy cold water. Why would I use shampoo? It's just to clean and freshen up. I changed back into my clothes and waited for my friends. It took a while but they finished. We got our books and went to class.

* * *

** At Lunch**  
We all sat at a table in the corner. Everyone was tired from today. The homework and stuff are easy but HOW DO MODERN DAY HUMANS LIVE WITH TEACHERS AS THESE?! We ate the slop they serve but not without first drinking a little blood. We're vampires NOT ROBOTS WHO DON'T NEED TO EAT! I ate mine quickly so I excused myself and went to my locker to get my things for the next class. Just then I bumped into someone. His or her books fell on the ground.  
He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. He also smelled REALLY NICE! Not in the romantic kind of way, the blood thirst way.  
Maybe an ounce of blood wasn't the best idea!  
Me: "S-s-sorry!"  
I picked up his books and gave them back to him.  
: "It's ok. I'm Zac!~"  
He stretched out his hand. I took his hand and shook it. This is suppose to be a human thing.  
Me: "I'm Lyla."  
He smiled then I fake smiled.  
Zac: "So, you're new right?"  
How did he know?  
Me: "Is it that obvious?"  
He nodded so I blushed.  
Me: "O-o-oh... Well, do you need something if you were asking this?"  
Zac shook his head.  
Zac: "Nope, just wondering. I haven't seen you in any of my class. What class do you have next?"  
Me: "Ummmm... World History..."  
Zac: "COOL!~ Me too!~ Here!~ Let me walk you to my class!~"  
Me: "Wait, I gotta get my books."  
I rushed to my locker to get my books then he lead me to my class. Maybe this year won't be that bad. I just need a bite and everything will be swell.


End file.
